League of Doom
by TheLeagueOfLegendFanFics
Summary: League of Legends is a game where if you are 'Slain', you come back. What happens when you die, and you never come back? "Contains Slight Yuri 1st couple of chapters, but absolutely no Smut"
1. Chapter 1

"Come on! Please! Let's so do this right here, right now!", Ahri exclaimed, trying to achieve Lux's approval.  
"Eh.. I don't know if we should. It might be too risky," Lux replied, sounding very unsure.  
" Fine. Have it your wa-", Ahri abruptly halted and squeaked as her breath was taken away. Blitzcrank extended his arm, grabbing ahold of Ahri, and withdrew her, in hopes of getting one step closer to a victory for his team.  
"AHRI!", Lux screamed. Lux used Light Binding to try and snare Blitcrank, but missed by what seemed to be miles in Ahri's eyes. Only Ashe and a useless minion were stopped.  
Blitzcrank began to crush and punch Ahri with his rusty hands. Ahri gasped for air. Blood started flowing out of her mouth like a red waterfall. She started sobbing, screaming for help, even though she knew her time had come to perish. 'Well, I hope this'll end quicky. I feel... so.. faint.." she quivered.  
"SLINK! SNAP! CLANK!"  
Ahri plummeted to the ground. She Spirit Rushed away, even though she tripped and fell face first. Ahri felt that her rib cage had shattered into at least 3 or 4 separate pieces. She tried to turn around, but didn't have the strength. "I wonder what happened? Am I... Dead?" Ahri thought. Not even a second later, Lux ran to Ahri and used Prismatic Barrier, her shielding ability, before Ashe could use her Ultimate, and wipe Ahri out. Ahri's death surely would have cost them the game. She then was able to heal her fatal wounds and prepare to finish what she had started. The blood that was profusely oozing out, and the rib cage that was destoyed, instantly disappeared and mended. Ahri was renewed and knew that from this point forward she would not go down without a fight.  
"SHUT DOWN"  
Ahri stood up and witnissed Master Yi running to her with en emotionless face. He ran to Ahri and put his hand on her bruised shoulder. "Hey. Are you ok? That was a rough spot you got yourself into. Try not to talk to people when enemies are running towards you. Could have lost us the game. Haha. Well, I'm gonna go back to eliminate Ashe. She's pretty squishy at the moment.", He chuckled.  
Ahri's ear perked up and replied, "Oh. Hahaha. Silly me.", she stuck out her tounge. "I really didn't mean to. Honestly. I promise i'll be more careful from now on."  
Yi Ran off back into the battle, while Ahri ran back to the base, to heal completely and to regain mana. "Wow!" Ahri thought. "I never knew that Yi was such a nice person. He always seemed so cold, with no personality. I don't thnk I've ever seen him smile either." Ahri blushed.

About 15 minutes later, the game ended. Ahri's team had won. The final charge on the enemy nexus was achieved after Ahri scored an ace using Charm, then Orb of Deception.

"Wow!" Ahri jumped for joy. "That was an amazing game! I love those games where you dominate, exceed people's expectations, and destroy all your enemies." Her tails floated back down each time she jumped. She opened her eyes, and saw all the men staring at her. A couple were drooling, and none of them were looking at her face, but lower. Everyone knew Ahri for her seductive charm, it was her thing. It was very hard not to seduce all of the boys who wanted to sleep with her. She always considered it her lucky charm.  
"Oh!", Ahri said while started to blush. "Um.. Hey boys!", Ahri winked, while blowing all of them a kiss, putting them into a whirl of excitement. The Boys went nuts, wooting, hollering, and smiling ear to ear. Ahri felt on top of the world.  
"OK! That's enough!", a familiar voice spoke. Ahri looked up and saw the one and only girl with a scar under her right eye, Katarina. Her face was a bright red. Everyone stared at her. The crowd went silent.  
"Hey Kat! That was such an amazing game! Did you watch it? I went 24 and 0 deaths! It was sooo cool! It was like no one could stop me. I felt so powerful, and-" Ahri's lips were shut by Kat's finger. "Dear god.. Yes, I saw the whole damn thing. Happy? God.. You brag so much, I don't now if it's to attract people, to sleep with them, or to get people to hate you, as if most of us don't already. How about you stop being a bitch will ya?"  
The boys flocking around Ahri had regrouped into a ring around Ahri and Katarina, like middle-schoolers around a fistfight.  
Ahri's lips quivered and her ears drooped low. "But.. Why would you say that? What did I do?" Her eyes started to get watery. Ahri wiped her solemn golden eyes. Her perfectly curled and mascaraed eyelashes were smeared. Looking good during and after every match was something Ahri took pride in, and it mattered none-the-less to Ahri in that very moment. Her face reddened in her embarrassment.  
"We all know you are a slut, and sleep with every guy out there, and I wouldn't be surprised if you slept with someone high ranked in this Institute to get into the Leauge Of Legends. You are a skanky, slutty, good for nothing fox. I wish you'd have just stayed a quiet, and nettlesome fox, so I wouldn't have to be blinded by your disgusting and pitiful lifestyle, Thunder Tits."  
Kat looked at Ahri one last time, sneered, and turned around in disgust. "Wait." Ahri's face now puffed up, all red. "You're right.. I am a slut, and I'll probably never have true friends. I wish that you could understand my position. I always wanted to be a human, and now that I am, I'm living my life the best way I know HOW to live. I wish you could understand my feelings towards these human interactions. I'm so used to no rules, and now, I have to follow every single human rule, and the adjustment is already hard enough."  
Katarina again sneered, and rotated back around. With amazing speed, she once again turned back around, used Shunpo, and instead of using her duel-weilding blades, punched Ahri square in her left eye. Ahri fell with a tremendous thud to the ground. Kat crouched down next to the fallen girl, and whispered, "Others think of you the exact same way, but the difference is, I will bluntly tell it to your make-up coated face." She stood back up, and slowly passed the crowd. Katarina had no regrets. She was confident and powerful woman. Everyone silently walked away, either trying to pretend it didn't happen, or afraid of receiving the same punishment.  
Ahri laid motionless on the floor. 'She's right. I will never be loved by anyone, except for my sexuality. I wonder what would happen to me if I were to just, dissappear. Would it be easier for people? Would they stop wondering who I'm having sex with? Would they smile because I would no longer be around?'  
After going through all these questions in her head, Ahri slowly stood back up, and silently walked away to her room. Her room was on the opposite side of the Institute from where she was, so she had time to sulk the whole way. With each step, Ahri thought of taking her own life, and how wonderful it could be, if everyone would stop judging her.  
When she got home, she realized Lux and Sona weren't there. She loved them both, especially Lux, and wished one of them was there to comfort her. Ahri got undressed next to her bed. She then dressed into bight blue panties, and a loose shirt that spelt Riot, but was too short for her due to her prominent chest. At that moment, she cared for nothing in the world, and fell backwards onto her bed. She slowly got under the covers, curled into a ball, and tucked her tails in. Her eye began to swell and darken.  
Suddenly she could not contain it any longer. Ahri bursted into tears, full of regret and hate for herself. The pillow was soaked. Ahri was feeling so small, useless, and unimportant. If only she hadn't act so promiscuous all of the time, she could have friends who would like her for who she is. She felt that her life was spiraling down, and that her whole world was falling apart. She had no idea where to start with all of this and how she could do anything. All Ahri could think about was the fact others thought the exact same thing that Katarina said, but were putting a facade on or were too interested in her body to be real to her.  
Lux came into the room about 20 minutes later, and stared at Ahri, who looked broken down. "What happened?", Lux asked with a hurt expression. Even though Ahri wanted to be alone, but to anyone excluding Lux. She couldn't help herself but to brighten up a little. Ahri didn't reply, but waved her closer, telling her to lay down with her. Lux got into the bed and stroked her ears, more comforting than anything in the world to Ahri. Ahri rubbed her one good eye, then curled up next to Lux. Lux was a true friend who DID like her for who she was, no matter how vile Ahri might be around others. Lux was the girl with the brains and beauty, but not the attention that Ahri got. Both girls envied each other, and took pride in their friendship. Ahri slowly wrapped her arms around Lux's body, and kissed the forehead of her best friend .

Ahri quietly fell into a deep slumber, tears still rolling down her pale, soft cheecks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Morning Ahri!" a note was plastered on her dresser. On the back of the note, it read "I am making waffles, and chocolate milk. Come whenever you feel up to it."

'How sweet.', Ahri thought. "Sona probably knows all about what happened last night." Ahri's expression instantly grew faint. "Great. I totally forgot about what happened last night.. on second thought, I probably shouldn't get out of bed… ehh, Sona might feel terrible if I don't. Fine.. I'll get up, but I swear to God I'm going straight back to bed after this. Nothing will change my idea on that."

Ahri slowly rose up, and hobbled over to the table, where Sona was already sitting down, reading the Institute Daily. Sona flipped it around, and circled a segment with Lux's favorite Sharpie, a Sharpie with the saying 'Double Rainbow', both Underlined, and Italicized.

"Wow. Looks like you have been... wait.. what's that you've circled?", Ahri spoke, stuffing her face with Sona's delicious pancakes. Because Sona was a mute, she wrote on a notepad in order to communicate with her fellow champions. Sona waved her arm with the Sharpie above the pad, 'It is a new champion. No one has the slightest clue of who he is yet. We only know that it's a male' "Hmm." Ahri wondered. "I wonder what he will be like..' Ahri's thoughts started clouding up. "Probably someone who will also hates me, almost like everyone else.." Her voice trailed off, making an effort to reverse the tears. Sona rose from her chair, scooting next to Ahri, and embraced her with a delicate hug. Ahri broke down, tears falling from her face, once again covered in her own tears. The tears rolled down Sona's revealing chest, but Sona couldn't argue with Ahri for crying on her. Sona, who knew how to make anyone smile, had the smallest idea of how to react to this sudden break down. Sona tensed up, enough to make Ahri to look up at her. Sona started shaking violently, and began bawling too. She slowly grabbed ahold of Ahri's pale cheeks with both her holy hands, slowly wiping away Ahri's fallen tears. Sona slowly closed in on Ahri, lips securely locking on with Ahri's. The feeling was somewhat comforting. The soft lips interlocked. Ahri indulgently nibbled on Sona's lower lip.

'Oh yes', Ahri wanted to whisper to her beloved friend. 'I can't think of her like this. I would lose her faster than how I gained her.' Sona looked forlorn.

"Listen Ahri. You shouldn't feel terrible about what had Katarina said to you last night. She only sees you as how she wants to know you. Lux and I believe you have so much potential, and you should also believe in yourself. Don't let her get you down." Ahri unhinged her lips, gasping for breath. Sure, Sona's kisses were more than a kiss, due to it being her way of communicating with others without her notepad, but all Ahri was searching for, was a normal, everyday kiss from some guy who would accept how she behaved, and all of her 'Interesting' concepts of what it was to be 'Human'.

Sona, now once again in control of her actions, wrote in her notepad 'The ceremony for the new champion is in approximately 2 hours. Lux is out shopping because we needed some more food.' "Ahh. Lux is so thoughtful. I'm guessing you saw Lux and me sleeping in the exact same bed last night?", Ahri said, changing the subject abruptly, trying not to take advantage of Sona.

Sona began to act florid. With a wave of her arm she wrote ' Yeah, I did. Lux woke up when I tried to sneak in slyly. She said that I should go sleep on the other side of you, since you were so stressed from the encounter with Kat. You started.. uh.. nuzzling your head into my body, while drooling a little.

Ahri panicked. "Oh! No wonder it was burning hot in the bed.. and squishy." Ahri stuck her tongue out. "Thanks Sona. I feel a little better. Lemme take a shower. I promise i'll go to the Champion's arrival." Ahri walked out, perked up, feeling like yesterday was a nightmare.

Ahri stayed in the shower close to an hour, first washing her body, but then started recalling her daily choices she'd made in her lifespan as a human. She started to become flustered, but with water rolling down her face, she couldn't register if it was water, or if they were her own salty tears.

Ahri, Lux, and Sona walked together, chatting about going tanning, getting fabulous bikinis, and then going shopping for some radiant dresses. Talking about clothing, Ahri came up with an idea. "Hey! I know what we could do! We should go shopping with the new guy! Maybe we could buy him some fitting clothes for battle. Ya' know, as a 'welcome' type of thing."

"That's a brilliant idea Ahri!" Lux exclaimed. It felt like decades since they last went shopping. Truly, It had only was last week. ' Damn', Ahri thinking deeply. 'Never truly thought I could get past yesterday's incident. Maybe she was just jealous of me. Haha yeah. That's it.' Ahri tried reassuring herself. To no avail, no relief was felt. Ahri felt no jubilation about her existence, and encounters with others, still feeling like a nuisance to everyone.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the next Champion Spotlight!", The President said into a gigantic microphone. "This time, the spotlight will contain a Question and Answer with the fellow Champion. Now! Drum roll please!" Gragas hit the drums multiple times. "Introducing the one and only.." The crowd went silent. The curtains dropped. "Juki! The Elemental Shifter." The whole crowd went crazy, everyone screaming as loud as they can. About a minute later, the whole audience went eerie quiet

'Oh my God.', Ahri hesitated. 'This Guy. He is so adorable!' Ahri started to bite her lip, drawing a trail of blood.

Juki had jet black hair, with 2 streaks of vivid red, one to the right side, and a larger one dead center of his hair, both starting from the roots. Juki's hair covered one eye. His eyes were valiant silver, and skin perfectly matched Ahri's skintone. His teeth were pearly white, with fangs on each side of his mouth. His body was smooth, no hair anywhere but his head. Ahri's heart melted.

"Um.. I'd like to begin by thanking the Institute for accepting me to join the League of Legends. It will be a real honor being able to be with all of you. If any of you have questions, I'd love to answer 'Or Show' them for you.", He winked, exactly like Ahri charmed her audience.

"Show us your abilities!", rumbled Cho'gath.

Juki first demonstrated by shooting water out of one palm, and fire out the other. He put his hands together, and out flew steam, enough to envelop himself in his own mist. The crowd watch intensly as he performed his act on stage in front of the entire League. Still in the mist, Juki made a tornado, single handedly, by twirling his index finger around in a clockwise motion. During the tornado, he used fire once more, and made a fire tornado. The crowd went crazy, begging for more once the tornado was extinguished. "One more." Juki said. He concentrated on 5 fingers, then everything was summoned at once. Air on pinkie, Dirt on ring, Water on middle, Fire on Index, and Electricity on thumb. He closed his hand into a fist, then once he opened it, a chi orb was all that was present. He shot it out of his hands into the sky, then with a snap of his fingers, the orb exploded, creating a brilliant firework show of all elements. Everyone in the congregation 'Ah'd at the sight.

Ahri couldn't resist anymore. She jumped up and down, screaming louder than all of the crowd. Everyone, now distracted by her screams, peered at her. In the distance Ahri heard someone yell "Shut up Whore!". Another person emulated, "Don't screw the guy already you slut!", one final one she could overhear from the snickering was someone yelling to her, "Whoever punched you in your eye deserves an award." Ahri never had been embarrassed like that in her whole life. With her eye still swollen, she ran off into the crowd, starting to break down. While running away, Le Blanc put her foot out, tripping Ahri. She started tumbling down, scraping her knees, arms, and her face. Her clothing was ripped up.

The Ceremony was concluded after the incident.

Ahri sprinted back to her dorm, undressed, and charged for her bed. Blood was dripping on the bed, drenching the sheets. Ahri wanted nothing more than isolation.. Lux bolted into the room, almost barging in. "Oh god! You're covered in blood! Here." Lux started the shower for Ahri. Lux helped get Ahri out of bed straight into the shower. Ahri sat motionless in the shower, immobilized, unable to speak. Lux departed for a second to go get some shampoo from Sona's cupboard, and some medical supplies for Lux's own cupboard.

Lux came back dressed in a yellow polka-dotted bikini, and carried a black with pink streaks for Ahri, to cover her womanly areas. Without hesitation, she reached for the bikini. While putting it on, Ahri howled in agony. Lux couldn't hesitate any longer, and hopped into the shower beside her. She kneeled behind Ahri, rubbing in the medical cream, hoping to negate the burns of the cuts. After applying the cream, she stroked Ahri's ear again. Surprisingly, it didn't perk Ahri up like most times. Silence filled the entire dorm.

After a period of time, Ahri vocally stated, "I don't want to live anymore. I have no reason to. Only two people like me, and the rest would love to see me dead. What do you think about that, Lux?"

Lux became utterly speechless.

"Is it ready Mr. President? Everyone is accounted for. The barriers will be up momentarily.."

The President replied, "Affirmative. It's ready. Welcome to the League of Doom."


	3. Chapter 3

"Please eat your dinner." Lux pleaded. Since the incident at the Champion spotlight, Ahri was sullen, rarely making any movement. Absolutely nothing would cheer her up. Her hesitant voice was painful to listen to, so frail and weak. Only sighs echoed through her hollow body. Ahri rose from the table, and stared coldly at Lux. Her eye was completely healed. All that was exposed were her weary eyes, darkened and dilated. Ahri stumbled into her unmade bed. Lux tried to approach her, but resisted strongly. Sona acted gloomy all the day, staying home with Ahri. As usual, Lux did all the shopping, while Sona did all the cooking and cleaning.

Lux exhaled heavily, turning on the T.V.

"Warning. Warning, Warning, This is not a drill. Stay indoors, and come inside the Institute. Further instruction will be given as soon as possible. Please stay on this channel. Warning, Warning…". The emergency broadcast wailed over and over, repeating itself.

"Great", Ahri muttered. "What is so important, that they have to annoy the hell out of us?" Lux and Sona looked at Ahri, and almost in sync, both shrugged. Lux, almost skipping, sat on the side of Ahri's bed. "It's great to hear your voice again. It almost feels like back to normal." Lux flew into Ahri's arms, with a gentle, and heart-felt hug. Ahri never wanted this feeling to go away.

"Come on Sona.", Ahri slightly grinned. "Join us." Sona hesitantly sat on Ahri's other side. Ahri's tails started wagging back and forth, grinning. Sona laid down on Ahri's lap, finally able to release the tension and worry for her. Ahri looked down at Sona. "Thank you for being here you two. You always seem to spark my happiness, and I wish I knew how to repay you."

Sona, still laying down, reaching for Ahri's face, pulling her down. "Wha-!", Ahri yelped. Sona threw her tongue deep into Ahri's throat. Ahri had no choice, giving Sona her 'payment' for being such a spectacular friend. Ahri softly bit down on Sona's lower lip, making Sona squirm suddenly. The make-out session was intense, leaving Lux in awe at what she was witnessing. Ahri explored Sona's mouth, tying their tongues into a knot. Ahri retracted her tongue out, saliva still intact. When the saliva line broke, Sona licked her lips, as if wanting more. "Thank you", Ahri exclaimed. Ahri turned to Lux, who was still dumbfounded. "So Miss Light. Want my charming kisses too?", sticking her tongue out, getting into Lux's personal space. "Eh.. Ah..Um..", was the only reply. Ahri leaned in, and grabbed the back of Lux's hair, and pecked Lux's lips. "Haha. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Ahri beamed. "I… Guess not…" Still struck dumb.

The T.V. changed from the Warning sound to the President. "Hello Summoners and Champions. I am gratefully sorry for the emergency broadcast system. We needed to fix an issue with the system. Someone hacked into our database, and we had to fend off the cyber attack. We released the cyber military to handle the situation. If all the summoners could report to the Summoning room, and if all the Champions could report to the center of the Institute please. Many thanks." The T.V. shut itself off.

"Hm..", Ahri spoke out loud. "I wonder what that was all about. Alright my lovelies. Let's go check this out!" Lux and Sona followed Ahri out the door. "Woah girl. Where did you get all this energy from? Did you steal someone's Essences with your Essence Theft?", Lux asked Ahri, relaxed over the kissing scenes. "Haha. No silly! I forgave the world, giving it another chance. I can't be depressed all the time. Time to get out of the depression mood, and into the courageous mood. Of course, I'll try my hardest not to have sex with everyone, both Champions, and Summoners." Ahri giggled, almost like a schoolgirl, but much more seductively and maturely. On the way to the center, Ahri passed the summoners, guys fantasizing, and girls split: half jealous, and half hating her. It somehow bypassed her. She ignored the glares. Ahri, Lux, and Sona packed into the enlarged center.

Approximately in 20 minutes, all 120 champions were shoved into the area. Everyone was taking a gander of what could be the issue. Examples like hacking even further, champion broke a rule, or escaping the perimeter came up. The jumbo-sized T.V. turned itself on, the President's face being reveal.

"Hello fellow champions, or should I say goodbye? Muhaha." The center of the Institute was encircled by a entrancing purple barrier, unable to be penetrated. Instead, 10 Million volts would be sent shocking through the core of one's body, leaving them in ashes. "Now I have your attention. It seems that the game was 'repetitive', and 'continuous', so I have made a 'change' to your 'simple' game. Instead of your 'never-ending' games, i've made it more realistic. The game will now consist of 1 death per 'game'." 'Wow.." Ahri mumbled under her breath. "This President guy uses tons of quotations." "Anyways! I shall demonstrate what I mean. Katarina, may you please stand in the front of the audience?" Katarina smiled with dignity, pushing her way to the front. When she made it to the front, the crowd went silent. "Perfect!", the President exclaimed.

The ground started violently shaking, urging Lux to rapidly look side to side repetitively ,looking for any open space to make a run for it. Unbreaking steel ropes shot at Katarina, catching her off guard. The 4 ropes caught her by her feet and hands, perfectly in sync with each other. It raised Katarina up, around 50 feet from the ground. Man-made clouds rolled in the enclosed area, making Kat vanish. Katarina squirmed, trying to break free from the cords. Nothing was working. The unbreakable cords activated, beginning the cords to separate from each other. The Champions, who were silent moments ago, were interrupted by Kat's bloodcurdling screams, instantly creating panic under her, and worry about what might be occurring right above them.

"She had it coming to her.", Ahri smiled, almost vengefully. Lux hesitated, then forcefully stated. "Look, Ahri, You might hate her, and vice versa, but she's going to be ripped limb by limb. She's as good as history. No one can fly up there. Everyone's been grounded, and steel objects are ineffective. Ugh.. If only someone could save her." Lux began to look thoughtful, thinking of the positive times Kat had saved her in games.

Ahri thought of an idea, but it could be risky. "Please! God! Stop this.. It hurts! Can't stretch anymore. Anyone help me!" "Yasuo! Syndra!", Ahri resentfully screamed. Within moments, both Champions stumbled upon Ahri. "Oh.. It twas the Whore of League", Syndra muttered. Ahri shook off the insult. "Alright! Us 3 can save Kat. We only have about a minute. Syndra, you have to put me in one of your spheres, and Yasuo, you have to use your staff of wind to flash me up there, when i'm up there, I'll use Spirit Rush to travel to Kat, hoping the ball will slice through the steel cords." "Sounds like a half-baked idea, but i'll try it to save her.", Yasuo pitched in. "Fine, whatever.", Syndra agreed, not sounding too positive, as expected of her.

Yasuo reached for his bulky wind staff, planting it on the ground, while Syndra concentrated on creating the perfect size orb for Ahri to squeeze into. "AHH! Can't..Stretch..Anymore.. Clothes ripping. Ahh!" The screams sounded higher pitched, with each volume higher. "Alright! Go Go Go!" , Ahri chanted. Syndra chucked Ahri into the air, while Yasuo, at his ultimate strength, blasted Syndra's orb into Kat's reach. Now yards away, Ahri spotted Kat in the clouds and mist. Ahri Spirit Rushed towards Kat, hurling herself with it. The chain popped the sphere with ease. Ahri caught hold of the cord. With the rest of Kat's strength, she turned in Ahri's direction.

"What are… you doing? I shouldn't be saved by you. I wouldn't know how to repay-", Ahri whipped Kat with her tail, lashing Kat's right cheek. "That was for punching me in the eye. I have a plan." Ahri climbed on top of Kat, getting dangerously close to Kat's face. She began nibbling the cords with her pointy fox teeth, one of the only resemblances of her former body. The 1st and 2nd rope broke, sending Kat, plummeting left, with Ahri grasping a hold of Kat's slender body, accidentally piercing Kat's stomach and right thigh. "Ow. Stupid fox. Watch what you're doing. I'll murder you for that", said Kat, in no place to threaten Ahri's life. Once again, Ahri ignored the negative comment. Ahri managed to climb around Kat, and climbed the 3rd, and ripped the cord. Kat and Ahri were just dangling aimlessly in the air. While Ahri was judging where to collapse to the ground, a tornado broke the clouds, and allowed them to see the ground clearly. "Alright Kat, We are gonna fall in 5 seconds ok?" Silence. "Kat? You there?" Ahri rotated on the wire, to find Kat unconscious, from too much pressure on the body all at once. "Great", Ahri groaned. Ahri ripped the 4th cord, and plummeted, holding Kat with her hands, somewhat cradling Kat. "Hopefully people will appreciate me for my courageous effort to save Katarina." During the fall, Ahri looked for anything to save her. Nothing seemed to work, since metal objects were immobilized.

"SWISH!"

"What was that?". A waterfall poured out of the rapidly spinning tornado, and the girls landed peacefully on a small wind current, putting Ahri and Kat smoothly on the ground. Ahri, who also had too much pressure on her body, collapsed. Ahri was on the ground, and Kat was laying on top of her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The President screeched. "It's impossible to break the cords with any Champion's abilities, but a fox demon's teeth can obliterate it?" The President chucked a chair at the wall, whacking the camera that was still airing everything. "Well.. That was only phase 1 of my plan. It might have failed, but in my 2nd phase, no one will rebel." The President laughed horridly. The Jumbo-screen shut off.

"Ahri! You there? Guys! She's coming through!.", Lux kneeled at Ahri's hospital bed. "Where.. am I?", The 1st words Ahri croaked. "You're in the hospital. you experienced trauma to the head, and… your chest, when Kat smacked down after you fainted." Ahri rubbed her prominent chest. "Ow.. No wonder it stings so intensely.. Did I.. save Kat?" "Lux smiled weakly, "Yeah. You did."

If only Ahri knew what the President was scheming in his lair.


End file.
